swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle DiLorenzo
Danielle DiLorenzo is a contestant from SS4 and SS5. SS4: Cook Islands Danielle DiLorenzo, one of the sixteen fans that was drafted to play in Swimmer's Survivor: Cook Islands. She was chosen to play in the tribe of Aitu, with the head of Stephen as thier vet. During the 21 days, she has played, she has accomplished alot. During the start of Day 1, Danielle made the majority alliance of her tribe, consisting of herself, the vet Stephen, and other tribemate, Reynold Toepfer. These three have been with each other vowing with thier strong unity, will be the fianl 3 in this season. Despite all odds, the trio eliminated the other two tribe members of Aitu, because of thier poor performances during the first two immunity challenges. Once eliminating Frosti and Zoe, Danielle had thought that this trio will be dispersed, due to the other three tribes of five, against three people on Aitu. On Day 7, Jeff Probst surprised everyone with a tribe mutiny, instead of a swap/despersion. Danielle, and the other two remaining people of Aitu became no more, as they formed the post-mutinied tribe of Hiki, one of the other four tribes that started well in this season. Alongside original Hiki member, James Clement, and mutinied member of Ozzy Lusth, the new tribe of five were saved from any elimination, due to an automatic-elimination of the new Raro tribe, consisting of half of the remaining 18 castaways left. As a new member of Hiki, and with her tribemates from Aitu joining her, the trio makes the majority of their new tribe. After meeting for the next tribal council, she and along the other 8 castaways, were shocked to see that the public enemy of 16/17 castaways left, was eliminated. With Lex out of the picture everyone could relax. The following moment, the next tribal immunity challenge occured, in which Hiki, lost. Scrambling after the challenge, Danielle was torn on whom to vote. The newcomer to Hiki, Ozzy, or the original member of Hiki, in James. Stephen, Reynold, and Danielle conviened at thought of a split vote to trick the two outsiders, in that to think that Danielle was an outsider as well with them. Later that night, the vote was 3-1-1 in which Ozzy, left the tribe. Next morning, when conviening for the next immunity challenge, Probst shocked everyone with even bigger news, then of the mutiny. All three tribes were going to tribal council. Adding to the factor, everyone in the tribes were competing for individual immunity by competing in a writing competition. Danielle wrote the best compelling story from Hiki, and along with veterans Kim Spradlin of Raro, and Malcolm Freburg from Puka. Once the challenge was over, Probst gave them one more shock before the night, everyone was having a visit to Exile Island. Danielle, spent the whole after on her own, during the stay at Exile Island. Using the four clues that Probst gave everyone, everyone went searching for the extra protection of the hidden immunity idol. She found the idol, telling the people of her trio, and the remaining duo of Puka, veteran Malcolm, and noobie, Abi-Maria Gomes. The Hiki tribe went to tribal council first out of the three tribes, and with a unanimous vote of 3-1, original Hiki member of James was voted out. Following that was the tribals of Puka and Raro, and when revealed the next morning that an idol was played, the Hiki trio was shocked in who had left. Halfway through the morning of Day 18, a note came in tree mail that the merge had arrived! Excited and filled with new hope, Danielle was united with new faces, and a new promise of winning this game. The afternoon was spent for the merged tribe of Aitutonga with a meet and greet. New faces, many new chances to build a new hope for this game. The following morning of Day 19, the merged tribe competed in their second immunity challenge, in which to design a tribal flag for the tribe of Aitutonga. Being one of the few people to compete in this challenge, Danielle had no hope when Probst called out the top 2, of Kenny Hoang, and Corinne Kaplan. Kenny won the challenge, and with that everything was set to send a person home, just short of the jury. Minutes before the tribal council, the five people in which Danielle trusted in the most was deadset in voting out the first veteran of Kim. During tribal council, the 7 people of the former mutinied tribe of Raro, stuck together, and voted for the Aitu veteran, and closest ally of Danielle, Stephen. Knowing that he will receive votes tonight, he persuaded Danielle to play her idol on Stephen. Not expecting the unexpected, the person in which Danielle's alliance tried to voted out, also played an immunity idol, negating 4 votes. Danielle's idol, on the contrary, negated 6 votes against, her ally, Stephen. Two votes left, Probst reads the first vote in which is Krista Klumpp, and the final vote of the night was for herself. Shocked, to see that the veteran Kim, had a brain, she decided to tell someone in her alliance of seven to cast a vote for her, forcing a tie-breaking vote against Krista. Revotes were over, and the results were a 6-4 revote in Danielle to go. Before snuffing her torch, Probst gave her hope in the shocking departure, that she will be the first juror of nine, voting for a winner, once the merged tribe meets a total of 3 people. Danielle, is now a juror, observing every little detail in which that will all help her, deciding a winner in the end. She attended every tribal to see, her 2nd closest ally, Reynold, leave, and the domino effect of all four veterans in the order of Kim, Stephen, original Puka veteran, Lisa, and Malcolm. After the lasting effect, the jury expands, and all her choices of the perfect winner, was swatted down.